Mark Salling Does Not Do Jealous
by lolacola01
Summary: An new character joins the cast of Glee but Mark just can't cope with the time Chris spends with him.


Mark Salling Does Not Do Jealous

It had been a very long day and Mark was in no mood for what he was witnessing at that exact moment. He had tried his best all day to ignore the new cast mate, but it was beginning to be clear to him and everyone else Jonathan Gloff wasn't one that liked to be ignored. Ryan had announced to them all earlier that month, that there would be a new member to the Glee family, but at the time Mark really wasn't that interested, he was far to involved in his relationship with Chris to care anything about the new cast member. It wasn't until he met Jonathan at Lea's apartment one night, did Mark actually start to see the down side to bringing a brand new guy in. The whole cast had spent almost every day together for the past year, and had soon moved past the awkward stage of trying to be friends and into a small crazy family. And when Mark and Chris finally admitted their feelings for each other, with the rest of the cast realizing it long before the couple did, the cast of Glee was a happy one. But Mark knew the happily little family wasn't going to stay happy with the arrival of Jonathan. Mark didn't have anything against the guy and had in fact been the first one to arrive at Lea's to meet him but as soon as Chris walked through the front door and Jonathan's eyes had lite up at the sight, Mark knew there would be no friendship between him and the new guy.

Now as he sat with his back pressed up against the mirror's in the dance studio, his usual place because it gave him better access to watch his boyfriend strut around the floor better than any of the girls ever could, Mark's eyes couldn't focus on Chris though, he was too busy watching Jonathan, as Jonathan watched Chris. His boyfriend was being looked at like a piece of meat by an openly gay man and Mark wasn't happy about it. Jonathan was confident and open about being gay, while Mark was still hiding in the closet, like he was ashamed to be in love. Hell even Chris had came out, and now this was something for him and Jonathan to connect over. He had already studied the blogs about the new cast mate, and they all said the same thing. How long will it take for Chris and Jonathan to start dating?

Mark pulled himself from his silent sulk as the music stopped and Chris came bouncing towards him. "So dinner at my place?" Mark asked just as Chris threw himself down next to him, with a thud out of sheer exhaustion, after their five hours of dance lessons.

"And by dinner you mean pizza and beer?"

"I'll ignore the bitchy mood you're in, because you're tired." Mark smirked as Chris lay his head on his shoulder. "and yes, dinner will be pizza but no beer. I don't need your mom thinking I'm dragging you over to the dark side." And Mark was only half joking at that comment because he knew just how serious Chris's mom was about her only son. He still remembered the scary night where he and Chris had told Chris's parents about their new relationship. Chris's dad had done everything but threaten Mark with a gun, but after an hour of Mark promising them he wouldn't do anything to hurt their son, the Colfer's seemed happy enough to allow Mark to carry on dating their son.

"Well I might be a little late, because I need to stop by Jonathan's new apartment and help him pick a color scheme," Chris pulled himself from the floor, causing Mark to jump up after him.

"But I'm making dinner."

"You're ordering pizza," Chris shook his head in amusement as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "and I'll only be an hour." With a kiss on the lips Chris was following Jonathan out the door and leaving Mark all alone in the dance studio, wondering what the hell just happened.

And that was how it continued. Chris blowing off every date he and Mark had, just so he could go hang out with Jonathan. Mark tried his best not to let the daily snubs affect him. He tried not to think about how comfortable Chris and Jonathan looked together, how Jonathan was probably more Chris's type than he was. He'd sat back on the uncomfortable school chairs in the music room between takes, listening to them both discussing the latest Broadway show, or how amazing the new spring collection from some weird fashion designer, that Mark wouldn't be able to name if he had a gun to his head. Jonathan was all glamor and style, while Mark was all about his favorite pair of jeans and his large collection of t-shirts, each that made Chris groan with embarrassment at one point in time. Chris and Jonathan seemed to fit and Mark was finding it hard to keep reminding himself he was a twenty-seven year old man and not some pouting teenager who wasn't getting his own way. He also had to keep reminding himself of Chris's stories of high school. How he didn't have many friends and how his life wasn't made easy by the bullies he grew up with. So if Chris found a friend in Jonathan, Mark would just have to swallow his pride and accept the new cast mate. That thinking was great. It was great until Mark walked onto the set and found Jonathan with his hands on his boyfriends hips.

"Hey there," Mark put on his best menacing look as he came up to stand in front of the pair. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Jonathan was just showing me some dance moves," Chris laughed but Mark couldn't take his eyes off Jonathan's hands to focus on what his boyfriend was saying. "he learned ballet in New York."

"Uh huh," Mark put on his best Puck face to frighten Jonathan, but all it did was make Chris laugh. "I was thinking we could go grab something to eat in my trailer," Mark directed his words to his boyfriend but Jonathan was the one to answer.

"Actually Chris was going to help me pick new bedding,"

It was official, Mark hated his new cast mate. "Well I'm finished for the day, so......." Mark trailed off as Jonathan's hands went back onto his boyfriends hips as the music started up again. "I'm going." Chris gave a slight wave before he was being pulled back into the middle of the studio by Jonathan, leaving Mark to walk out to his car in a daze.

…........

People were always confusing Mark for his character Puck, they always saw him as some bad boy with no idea about anyone's feelings, but in reality Mark was pretty quiet and liked to keep his feelings to himself. So after a month of watching his boyfriend and Jonathan get closer and closer until they actually looked like a couple, Mark snapped. He would later deny his actions but when he opened his front door to his boyfriend and the first thing out of Chris's mouth was Jonathan's name, Mark let out a loud sob and ran to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Babe?" Chris's soft voice on the other side of the bathroom door only made Mark cry more. "Mark are you okay?"

"Fine," Mark choked back a sob. "I...I just need a minute."

"Let me in."

"No. Chris. Look can you just go, I'll call you later."

"Baby," Chris sighed from behind the door. "just let me in."

"Chris," Mark snapped. "can you just leave. Please." Mark listened for the front door to close before he slumped down on the floor of his bathroom with his back against the locked door. He had now gave in to the tears that poured freely down his cheeks., he just wished he hadn't done it in front of Chris.

"I don't know who you think you are, yelling at me," Mark's head shot up at the sound of his boyfriends voice coming from the bathroom window. "you should know I don't do as I'm told."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark sat with his mouth open as Chris crawled through the bathroom window landing on the floor at Mark's feet. "you're crazy."

"Of course I am," Chris stood up from the floor quickly to check his hair in the mirror. "just be thankful I didn't get my brand new jeans dirty from climbing over your backyard wall, because if I did, you would be in so much trouble."Mark let out another choked sob as he whipped away the tears from his eyes. "Baby," Chris sighed heavily before getting back down on his knees in front of Mark. "why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Mark sobbed. "Just got something in my eye." He added as he frantically whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chris asked in a heartbreaking way that made Mark cry even harder. "Mark why are you crying?"

"I don't know who the fuck Alexander McQueen is." Mark sobbed out.

"Huh?"

"You were so excited because Jonathan had on an Alexander McQueen shirt, I don't even know who the fuck he is."

"I don't understand," Chris looked around the bathroom confused.

"I don't like Broadway, I don't know who the fuck half the names you say are and I hate every Madonna song you sing," Mark let the tears fall freely now as he rested his head against the bathroom door to look at his boyfriend. "but Jonathan loves all that, he gets you in a way I can't."

"Are you jealous of Jonathan?" Chris laughed, he had to laugh, it was to surreal not to.

"Mark Salling doesn't do jealous," Mark said in his best Puck voice. "look I know you like him, and it's plan to see just how much he likes you. I guess I just have to get used to that fact. It's not like this would have lasted that long anyway."

"You're a complete idiot," Chris said in an annoyed snap.

"Exactly." Mark sniffed. "That's why you would be better dating Jonathan, he's more your type, you've slummed it enough with me."

"So that's it?" Chris asked. "no more us?"

"It's for the best," Mark sighed. "I tried hanging on, but it's obvious to everyone that Jonathan is your type."

"And I don't get a say?" Chris moved until he was directly in front of Mark.

"You'll be happier with Jonathan, he'll be good to you."

"That's what he said." Mark's clenched his jaw shut as he looked Chris in the eye. "In fact he was just saying exactly that, just before I came over here. He said since you weren't willing to come out for me, that maybe you weren't serious, that you didn't love me."

"I love you," Mark said throw gritted teeth.

"But he could love me more?" Chris quizzed. "he tried to get me to blow him in the make up trailer." Chris felt himself being pushed back as Mark shot up off the floor.

"I'll kick his fucking........"

"Why?" Chris stayed on the floor as he looked up at his boyfriend. "It's not like I'm yours anymore."

Mark slumped back onto the floor with a heavy sigh. "I want you to be mine," Mark hated how weak and pitiful he was becoming.

"So why are you giving me up?" And he hated it even more that Chris was suddenly the strong one between them. "If you love me like you say, you wouldn't be standing down to Jonathan. If you loved me like you say, you would be showing him exactly why I love you."

"But he's better for you," Mark answered weakly. "He knows who Alexander McQueen is, he knows all the Broadway songs you like, he........"

"Tried to kiss me." Chris interrupted.

"I'm seriously going to kill him." Mark was back up on his feet again as he tried to unlock the bathroom door.

"I kicked him in the balls."

Mark froze at the opened door with a smile on his face. "Like a Single Ladies kick?"

"There was some power behind it," Chris smirked as he came up behind Mark to rest his hands on his shoulders. "now can we both calm down and talk?"

Mark turned slowly so he was looking down at his boyfriend. "I just want to be good enough for you because I know I'm not, I know you can do better."

"Mark."

"No listen," Mark grabbed onto Chris's hands tight. "You're this amazing, crazy talented guy, you're not like everyone else. You're special." Mark released the grip on Chris's hands to bring them to his lips. "The whole world is learning just how amazing you are and I know I got lucky because I get to love you for a little bit, until someone else comes along, someone who's worthy of you." Mark kissed each of Chris's finger tips gently as he gave him a weak smile.

"Seriously, how stupid are you?"

"I'm just being realistic," Mark let go of Chris's hands to wipe the tears that were drying on his cheeks. "you're going to be a big star in the next couple of years, everyone's going to want to be with you."

"So leaving me now makes sense?" Chris asked.

"It makes sense."

"Yeah, you are stupid." Chris shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm just being realistic, you're not going to want to know me when you have male models and hot actors all chasing you," Mark swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the tears threatened to come again. "you're not going to want me hanging around with my idea of a romantic dinner being pizza and beer with a crappy horror movie."

"Am I that shallow?" Chris snapped. "You really think I'm that shallow?"

"No. Listen Chris......"

"No, you listen, I've heard what you have to say, now it's my turn." Mark stood silently as the smaller man began his rant. "You are not leaving me." Chris said with a defiant tone to his voice, it made Mark smirk. "So get over your little pity party and go order me my pizza and I'll go pick a crappy horror movie."

"I missed you," Mark said honestly before he was pulling the smaller man into his arms. "I thought I was losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chris reassured as he wrapped his arms around Mark's strong shoulders. "and if I go anywhere, I'll take you with me." Chris promised as he allowed himself to be held tight.


End file.
